RAINBOW HAS COME
by NingaMilkman
Summary: RAINBOW HAS COME is a story about RAINBOW SIX SIEGE. Wanted to throw in some romance for those people who like it. Had to take this down to correct some spelling errors. If you, the reader, see any spelling errors in this, or my future stories, please make sure to comment on it, so that I can fix it right away. Thank you. This story will also crossover with another Tom Clancy game.
1. RAINBOW HAS COME CHAPTER 1

Brendon T. Wildt

RAINBOW HAS COME

Unit #1: Alright, all's clear on the lower deck. Unit #2, your room clear?

Unit #2: The bar is clear Unit #1. No hostiles in sight.

Unit #1: Good, but make sure you stay on your toes. We don't know where they might come from. Unit #3, your room clear?

Unit #3: ...

Unit #1: Unit #3, you there?

Unit #3: (no response)

Unit #1: Unit #4, where's Unit #3?

Unit #4: (slow, shaky breath). Unit #3 is KIA, Unit #1.

Unit#1: What? Unit #4 are you sure?

Unit #4: Yes sir. His body is right in front of me. The enemy, they just...Oh, God. (throws up)

Unit #1: It's okay Unit #4. Just calm down. Let's all regroup and figure things out. Let's meet at the stern at 14:55. Everyone copy?

Unit #2: Copy

Unit #4: (still shaken). Copy.

(no other responses)

Unit #1: Unit #5, how copy?

Unit #5: ...

Unit #4: Aw, shit man. No, no, no! This can't be happening.

Unit#1: Unit #4, man the fuck up. This shit happens all the time. Now, move to the stern and regroup.

Unit #2 and #4: Roger.

Unit #1: (at stern of ship). Okay, okay, everything is fine.

H.Q.: Unit #1, give us an update on the mission.

Unit #1: (sighs). Unit #3 and #5 are both KIA. Unit #2 and #4 are on their way to regroup with me at the stern of the ship. We'll rework the plan once we regroup.

H.Q.: Alright, just try to get everyone else home safely.

Unit #1: Roger. Unit #1 out. (explosion in the distance)

Unit #1: (grabs Colt .45). Unit #2, Unit #4, are you guys okay? Respond immediately.

Unit #4: Holy fuck man, she's dead. She's fucking dead!

Unit #1: Unit #4, calm down and tell me what the fuck just happened.

Unit #4: Me and Unit #2 were on are way to the rendezvous. We met up at the ball room, and proceeded to the next room with Unit #2 on point. There was a barricade, so she decided to bust it down, and when she stepped in the room, I guess she stepped on an IED. Oh, I'm going to be fucking sick.

Unit #1: Unit #4, stop kissing your ass. We have a mission to complete. Let's meet up at the stern and continue what we came here for dammit.

Unit #4: Yes sir, sorry sir.

The two remaining Units meet at the stern, and decide to push forward to the bow.

Unit #1: Unit #4, you take the upper level, and clear out any rooms. I'll clear this floor, and we'll meet up at the bow. Got that?

Unit #4: Yes sir. I understand.

Unit #1: And Unit #4?

Unit #4: Sir?

Unit #1: Don't pussy out on me, okay?

Unit #4: Yes sir.

The two decided to split. Unit #1 took the lower level, while Unit #4 went about clearing the second level.

Unit #4: Sir, have you seen the enemy at all?

Unit#1: No, I have not. It does seem a little weird, doesn't it?

Unit #4: Yeah. It feels really creepy.

Unit #1: Well, not to worry. We'll get home safely. We have nothing to...(static)

Unit #4: Unit #1, are you there?

Unit #1: (no response, just static)

Unit #4: Dude, what the fuck is happening. H.Q., are you there? Please, come in.

H.Q.: Unit #4, this is H.Q., go ahead.

Unit #4: H.Q., please, I need an extraction. All other Units are KIA. I'm all alone here.

H.Q.: Unit #4, are you sure all other Units are KIA?

Unit #4: Yes, there are no responses coming from any other units. Please, H.Q., I'm not meant for this shit.

H.Q.: All right Unit #4, we'll send a chopper your way. Just stay aware of your surroundings.

Unit #4: I'll try H.Q., but I don't... No, no please! I can't die like this!

H.Q.: Unit #4, are you okay.

Unit #4: (starts singing to self).

H.Q.: Unit #4, what's happening? (to the side). Martha, get me Unit #4's head camera. I want to see what's going on.

Martha: Right away, sir.

H.Q.: Put it up on the front screen.

Martha: Right away sir. (screen in the front of room starts video)

Unit #4's head cam: (gun raised from the side, while still singing)

H.Q.: What the fuck is he doing? Unit #4, put the gun down! Put it down right now! We are getting you an extraction. The bird will be there in 5 minutes.

Unit #4: I'm sorry H.Q., I can't do this.

We see as Unit #4 is still singing, and slowly pulls the trigger on the gun, ending his own life.

H.Q. Staff: (all the staff are shocked, some are covering their mouths, others looking away, with tears in their eyes)

H.Q.: Shit! (all staff turn to look at H.Q.). What the fuck went wrong! (slamming his desk). This is the 7th damn time we've had our assess handed to us. Fuck!

Enter a mysterious Figure clad in a long black trench coat.

Figure: Excuse me sir, but I believe that I know what went wrong. If I could meet with you in private for a moment. I have the solution to something like this.

H.Q.: Who the fuck are you?! And who are you to tell me what went wrong, bitch!?

Figure: I'll take that as a yes for the meeting. I believe that Interrogation Room #17 is open. I'll meet you there in 10 minutes.

The mysterious figure leaves the H.Q. room.

H.Q.: (to H.Q. staff) Who the hell let that bitch inside here?

H.Q. Staff: (all staff are silent)

H.Q.: Seriously, no one's going to fess up? Fine, all of you are fucking fired. I want you guys out of my sight by the time I get back from my "meeting".

H.Q. Second In-Command: Sir, I do not believe that is a very wise decision.

H.Q.: Don't back talk me Charles. You heard me. NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!

Staff: (gathering stuff to move)

Figure: Well, this is interesting.

H.Q.: What the hell are you doing in here? I thought we were meeting in the interrogation room?

Figure: Well, I'm glad I came back to the H.Q. room. (to staff). Sorry to say, but sit your assess back down. (to H.Q.). Now, you. After hearing that little speech to your staff, I believe you are not able to operate this group with your highest ability. See, my name is Helena. I'm part of a special Counter Terrorist Unit (CTU) known as RAINBOW.

H.Q.: You...you work with RAINBOW? Bullshit.

Helena: Annnnd, seeing as how you don't want to work this job anymore, I will be taking over from here on out. Mark, (H.Q.'s name) you are relieved of your current duty as active H.Q. for the Anti-Terrorist Movement (ATM).

Mark: But, why?

Helena: Well, seeing as how you have failed at your job seven different times, I believe that you are not capable of actually protecting the U.S.A. That is why I'm here. As the head of RAINBOW, I believe we will actually be able to get back at this Terrorist group. So, Mark, you can leave.

Mark: No. As the leader of the ATM, I will not back down from my position.

Helena: Why must you be so stubborn about this? Fine then. (snaps fingers). Security, get him out of here.

Security then comes in and drags away Mark, who is heard cursing Helena as he goes. Now, Helena is the new H.Q., and she intends to get shit done.

H.Q.: (to staff). Now, I know this might be a bit sudden, but I am your new H.Q. from here on out. I also intend to change a couple of things. If you do not wish to continue working here, you may take your stuff now, and leave. I will not hold it against you if you do leave.

None of the staff members stand. They intended to stay and see this fight through to the end.

H.Q.: Very well then. Now, down to business. As I said before, I am the head of a major CTU group known as RAINBOW. We are a group that consists of the best of the best, and we expect the best from them. We have agents from all over the world. From the highly trained Navy Seals, to the extremely rugged Canadian Special Forces, to the highly unpredictable Spetsnaz. We have a total of 26 units. 13 of which are specialized in terrorist hunts, bomb defusing, and hostage extractions.

Random staff member: What about the other 13? (all other staff look at him). Sorry. (looking down)

H.Q.: No, that was a perfectly legitimate question. The others are trained in hostage and bomb protection. They know how to defend the area, themselves, and the others in the squad. The squads will only consist of 1-5 units. No more. Now, any other questions?

(All these questions are from other staff members, not the same one)

Staff member (S.M.): You said highly trained. When you say that, how many years of training are we talking about?

H.Q.: We are talking about five years as part of RAINBOW, but before that, the members might have been part of the military, or working their way up through a police academy.

S.M.: How well do the members know each other?

H.Q.: Like I said, they were trained in RAINBOW for the past five years, so they have known each other for the past five years.

S.M.: How often are there casualties in RAINBOW?

H.Q.: With our more public units, the casualty rate is around 50-65%. However, with the unit I am bringing in, the casualty rate is around 5-15%. They are VERY good at what they do. However, last year, we did lose a member of RAINBOW. She was very skilled in what she did, and she was loved by all the other members. It was an accident, her death. We were given info that hadn't been completely up to date.

S.M.: What happened, if you don't mind me asking?

H.Q.: It was after the mission was "finished". They had been called into a building to take care of some Terrorists. We were told that there were 22 Terrorists in the building. After they cleared the house, they were heading to the extraction zone when she was shot in the back of the head. She was reported KIA on the spot. The team went back in, and found 10 more enemies waiting for them. They cleared it, but not without the death of their member resting on their shoulders. However, we have found a replacement, and she is just as skilled as the other. However, the squad is still working on accepting her. They'll grow to love her just as much, though. I just know it.

H.Q.: Now, are there any other questions?

(The staff has had their fill of information. In fact, they are filled with hope. From what they have just heard, this unit could be their answer to the Terrorist attacks.)

H.Q.: Alright. Now that all your questions have been answered, I think it's time to mobilize RAINBOW.

(the staff members are all shocked)

S.M.: H.Q., do you think that is such a good idea. I mean, no offense, but you just took this job, and you want to mobilize Units already?

H.Q.: They've been trained for this, unlike you. Let's call this practice.

S.M.: Practice?

H.Q.: Like I said, they are good at this. This is going to be practice for you as a staff, and as their form of Intelligence. They only make up half of this team. You guys make up the rest. I just have to make sure that you guys are going to be able to keep up, okay?

All Staff: Yes ma'am!

Now, we enter RAINBOWS break room where everyone is getting ready for their next mission.

THERMITE: No man, it's not that I don't like the idea. It's just that I don't know if she will ever live up to her old names sake.

BLITZ: Hey man, just give her a chance. I'm pretty sure she'll be perfect.

GLAZ: Of course she'll be fucking perfect. We all are. The only questions is, will she fit in?

THERMITE: And that was my thought. Listen, BLITZ, I'm not saying that she won't do well. I just don't know if she'll be able to fit into the group right away. Some people might accept her right away, but others might take longer. You have to remember; she was a friend to a lot of us. Some of us more so than others. (THERMITE quickly stole a glance at MONTAGNE and THATCHER)

BLITZ: Yeah, your right. But all I ask is that you just give her a chance.

THERMITE: I will, don't worry. I'll make sure to watch her back at all times.

BLACKBEARD: Yeah, we all know you'll be watching the back of her _very_ closely.

(MONTAGNE steps up to BLACKBEARD)

MONTAGNE: You better shut that pretty fucking mouth before I sew it shut for you.

BLACKBEARD: Yeah right. We know your all talk and no game what with that big shield of yours. Let me ask you this. When she was shot, did you think, "Fuck! I could have protected her with my shield." Or did you do your usual 'Throw up the shield and pussy behind it'.

THERMITE: BLACKBEARD, you better ease off him.

MONTAGNE: You think I'm a pussy just for having a big shield?

BLACKBEARD: No, I just think you're a pussy because you always cower behind it the instance a bullet flies through the air towards you.

(MONTAGNE gets visibly aggravated at BLACKBEARD'S words)

THERMITE: BLACKBEARD, I told you to ease off. Now, I'll say it in the not-so-nice way. SHUT THE FUCK UP!

By now, MONTAGNE and BLACKBEARD are ready to draw their firearms, with THERMITE in the middle trying to hold them back.

(H.Q. walks in)

H.Q.: What the hell is going on in here!

(MONTAGNE and BLACKBEARD go off into separate corners of the room, still glaring at each other)

(THERMITE steps up)

THERMITE: Nothing is wrong sir. Everything is perfectly fine.

H.Q.: All right, if you say so. Anyway, listen up everyone. We have a few things to discuss. First, is our new recruit. She has been specially trained, and is taking over the position of IQ. I'd like you to meet her.

(Enter IQ, young, tough, German operator)

BLITZ: Welcome to the squad IQ.

THERMITE, MONTAGNE, THATCHER, GLAZ, and others: Hello there IQ. Nice to have you on the squad. Glad you could join us.

BLACKBEARD (quietly, to himself): I give her five days before she ends up like the other one.

H.Q.: What was that BLACKBEARD? Did you have something to say?

BLACKBEARD: Naw. Just welcoming the newest member of RAINBOW.

H.Q.: Okay then. Now, to the next item on our list, and this one is of the utmost importance. The info should be going to your phones now. I'll explain the intel as we look through it.

(RAINBOW looks at their phones for the intel)

H.Q.: So, here's the situation. We have a Terrorist group that has been hammering the ATM lately. They've absolutely destroyed them in combat, and the worst part. Not one of the trained ATMs has managed to catch a glimpse of the Terrorists.

THERMITE: So, what makes you think we'll be able to catch a glimpse of these guys?

(IQ stares at THERMITE in disbelief)

IQ: Commander, may I just say that he interrupted you without your permission.

(THERMITE leans over to IQ)

THERMITE: Kid, in this business, we are allowed to ask any questions relevant to the topic at hand.

H.Q.: He's right IQ. If you happen to have a question that is legitimate at that time and place, even during a briefing or combat, you are encouraged to ask it.

(IQ, still nervous)

IQ: Okay, I understand. I apologize for interrupting you H.Q.

(H.Q. nods her approval to IQ)

H.Q.: THERMITE, back to your question. The reason I brought you guys back into action is because of this very reason. Normally trained men have not been able to catch a glimpse of this enemy. However, seeing as you guys are specially trained for tasks like these, I believe you guys will do just fine.

GLAZ: But weren't the members of the ATM specially trained as well?

H.Q.: Not really. The members of the ATMs were your average day Joes. They were recruits from the Police Academy, or even retired Officers.

MONTAGNE: So they were just Police Officers, not part of any CTU?

H.Q.: That is correct. Now, back to business. We have located where another group of these Terrorists are. Another ATM Squad just 20 minutes ago go attacked by them in a residential home that was left abandoned a while back.

(BLACKBEARD talking from his corner)

BLACKBEARD: How do we know it's the same group that took out the ATM stationed from this base?

H.Q.: We reviewed how both teams were taken out. There was no warning, there were no screams, and when the drones went through, there we no bodies.

TWITCH: Holy shit! That's pretty disturbing.

H.Q.: Yes, it is. You guys will be perfectly fine, though. I know you guys will watch each other's backs. Now, time for some quickies.

(IQ, looking shocked, looks at THERMITE)

THERMITE: What? Ooohhh, hahahaha. I forgot. Okay, so what a quickie is in our terms is just a rapid fire Question & Answer session. Basically, we ask H.Q. about some information, and she'll give us a very quick briefing on that part. Don't worry IQ, you'll get used to it.

(IQ nods her head in understanding)

BUCK: What do the scans say about the inside of the house?

H.Q.: Magnetic scans say that there are a lot of IEDs located in the house, as well as some moving bombs.

GLAZ: Fucking suiciders man. They're never a good sign.

H.Q.: X-Rays have also indicated that there are at least 33 enemies inside the house.

THATCHER: What about enemies patrolling the perimeter? Any sign of that?

H.Q.: No, there has been no sign of any patrols.

ASH: What about the inside fortifications, what do those look like?

(THERMITE to ASH)

THERMITE: Dammit, I was just about to ask that!

(ASH sticks out her tongue at THERMITE)

H.Q.: The inside looks heavily fortified. It seems that we are going to need some highly dangerous explosives for this one.

(H.Q. looks over at THERMITE, who is smiling broadly)

THERMITE: Hell yeah! I get to blow some shit up!

GLAZ: What about access to surrounding homes? Is it possible, or are we forced into just the block near the house?

H.Q.: Just the block. Sorry GLAZ.

GLAZ: Thank fucking Christ. I didn't really want to go out today anyway.

H.Q.: Okay, so, that's it for questions. Now, with all the info I just gave you guys, you know what to do. Now, for the team that's going to hit this house.

SLEDGE: Actually, really quick question H.Q.

H.Q.: Yes, SLEDGE?

SLEDGE: Are there any signs of a toxic gas in or around the house?

H.Q.: No SLEDGE. Hazmat suits will not be needed for this mission. However, we will have them in the APC that the squad off, just in case they're needed. Now, back to the active squad. Obviously, like I said before, heavy fortifications mean heavy explosives. So, THERMITE, you're up. You will also be active squad leader for this mission.

THERMITE: Of course sir. I will do my best, sir.

H.Q.: Next, comes the electronics. We need someone who can deactivate the electronics. THATCHER, your in.

(THATCHER, a little sarcastically)

THATCHER: Oooo yay. I'm so happy to be picked for this mission.

(H.Q. glares at THATCHER)

H.Q.: THATCHER, will I be able to count on you?

THATCHER: Sir, yes sir!

H.Q.: Next, we need someone to watch from the roof for enemies. GLAZ?

(GLAZ turns to H.Q.)

GLAZ: Are you serious? I was counting on not being part of this mission. It's my son's birthday anyway.

H.Q.: Listen, GLAZ, I know you wanted to get home to your family, but we need you.

THERMITE: Actually, H.Q., I might have a different idea.

H.Q.: Okay THERMITE. Let me hear it.

THERMITE. I'm thinking, because there is no access to any other buildings, that will put GLAZ at a huge disadvantage with his Dragunov. I was just thinking, if we need someone to watch the roof, we could bring TWITCH along. She not only has the 417 as an option for her primary, but she also has the shock drone. Seeing as how it is capable of getting rid of remote explosives, I think she would be a great member to have along.

H.Q.: Alright then. GLAZ, you caught a break today. TWITCH, looks like you've been volunteered for this mission.

(TWITCH walks up to the staging area behind H.Q. She stops to talk to THERMITE)

TWITCH: You just had to open your fucking mouth didn't you?

(THERMITE gives her a sly smile)

THERMITE: Love you too, TWITCH.

H.Q.: THERMITE, you got any others you want to take along?

THERMITE: I want to give the new recruit a chance, and, considering her device can help with electronic detection, she will be very useful for this mission.

H.Q.: Okay then. And, last but not least, MOTAGNE. They need you there to help protect them. Plus, I kind of want to keep you and BACKBEARD from one another.

BLACKBEARD: HE FUCKING STARTED IT!

H.Q.: BLACKBEARD, I'm going to tell you the same thing that THERMITE told you.

BLACKBEARD: And what is that?

H.Q.: Shut the fuck up! Now, everyone else, you are dismissed for the day. But, keep your phones on, in case of an emergency.

EVERYONE: Sir, yes sir!

Now we see the active squad in the prep room.

THERMITE: IQ, you haven't said much today. You alright?

IQ: It's just that I heard what happened to the old IQ, and I'm kind of nervous.

THATCHER: Nervous? About what?

IQ: Well, it is my first mission with you guys. I just don't know if I'll be good enough to stay in RAINBOW.

TWITCH: Are you kidding me? You were picked for RAINBOW to start with, so that means that you were good enough to get into this squad.

THERMITE: Plus, I did look at your previous records of the missions you've been put onto before. That's some pretty impressive shit you've done.

MONTAGNE: And that says something. If THERMITE looked at your previous missions, and thought you were good enough to come on a mission right after your training, it must mean you're really damn good.

IQ: Thanks everyone. I won't let you guys down.

THERMITE: Now, to business. Grab your guns, grab your equipment, and let's go.

(THERMITE reaches towards the wall for TH3 charges, his SIG 556, his M45-MEUSOC, and three breach charges)

THATCHER: You think you have enough explosives there Rambo?

THERMITE: Man, my name says it all. I'm the guy they call to blow shit up. So, that's what I'm going to do.

THATCHER: All right then. Whatever you say.

By this time, all the other squad members have grabbed their equipment, and are ready to load into the APC.

(Everyone is sitting in the APC)

THERMITE: All right everyone. You heard H.Q. Any other questions will be directed towards are Intel Unit (I.U.). Anybody got any questions right now?

IQ: Yeah.

THEMITE: All right, I'll put us through to the I.U. then. I.U., are you there?

I.U.: This is the I.U. Go ahead.

IQ: Do we have any major explosives that we will have to deal with, like a bomb that needs to be disarmed?

I.U.: No. No major explosive devices have been detected inside the house.

THATCHER: What about any hostages?

I.U.: No, there are no hostages located in the building either.

TWITCH: Thank fucking god. I hate having to deal with hostages.

MONTAGNE: Yeah, seriously.

I.U.: Is that all the intel you need from us?

THERMITE: Yes, that's it I.U. Thank you. THERMITE out.

I.U.: Alright THERMITE. Good luck. I.U. out.

IQ: So, no bombs and no hostages?

THERMITE: Yeah. That makes are lives a hell of a lot easier.

IQ: So, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to the old IQ?

(Everyone stares nervously at each other)

THATCHER: Who wants to tell her?

MONTAGNE: Not me. What about you TWITCH?

TWITCH: Hell no. THERMITE?

THERMITE: Guess I have to, since no one else is going to say anything. Okay, so what happened was…

(THERMITE told IQ what happened to the old IQ, but you (the reader) have already heard that story.)

Sometime later…

APC Driver: Alright guys. We're at the house. Time to mobilize.

THERMITE: All right everyone. It's time to get this shit done!

Everyone: Sir!

The team moves to the side of the APC that has just parked in the backyard of the house.

THERMITE: All right. Everyone, move to the roof.

EVERYONE: Roger.

The squad then moves up to the roof.

THERMITE: All right. IQ, I need you to do a quick scan of the room right below us. See if you can detect any electronic devices.

IQ: Yes sir.

THERMITE: THATCHER, I want you to send in a drone and see if there are any enemies in the room below us, as well as any of the surrounding rooms.

THATCHER: All right.

TWITCH: Don't you want me to send in a drone?

THERMITE: I want you to watch the yard with me and MONTAGNE. Once IQ finishes her scan of the room, then I'll have you send in one of your shock drones.

TWITCH: All right then.

IQ: Sir, I've finished the scan. There seems to be three explosives inside this room. None of the explosives are moving.

THERMITE: All right. God job IQ. TWITCH, you heard her. You're up.

(TWITCH throws a shock drone through the nearby window)

TWITCH: THERMITE, I've located the IEDs. (TWITCH shoots the three IEDs with the tazer on her shock drone, disabling them). The IEDs have been taken care of, sir.

THERMITE: Nice. THATCHER, what's the next room over look like. Is it clear?

THATCHER: No. There are two enemies located inside the bedroom to our right. Ones behind a fortification, ones standing by the window. They seem to be talking to each other.

THERMITE: Awesome. They don't know we're here. All right, let's keep it that way. TWITCH, you stay up here and watch the surrounding area.

TWITCH: Roger.

THERMITE: MONTAGNE, you and IQ stay up here as well. IQ, patch into THATCHERS drone cam and keep an eye on those enemies. Give us and update if any of them move.

MONTAGNE: Of course sir.

IQ: Understood.

THATCHER: Goddammit. Why me?

THERMITE: Just deal with it. You got a suppressor?

(THATCHER draws out his sidearm)

THATCHER: Yeah, I got one.

THERMITE: All right. Let's take these guys out quickly and quietly.

(THERMITE latches his grapple onto the side of the house, while THATCHER drops down onto the awning)

(THERMITE points his silenced sidearm at the wall where the first terrorist is located)

THERMITE: On my mark THATCHER. You ready?

(THATCHER points his sidearm at the second terrorist, located through the window)

THATCHER: Yeah, I'm set.

THERMITE: Okay. Three, two, one. Fire.

Both men pull the trigger to their sidearm once. A bullet leaves each gun at the same time. You can hear the bodies hit the floor as both the terrorists go limp.

(Enemies eliminated: 2 Enemies remaining: 31)

(IQ watching through the drone)

IQ: Holy fuck, that's nasty.

MONTAGNE: What?

IQ: Their blood. It's just splattered all over the wall. Gross.

TWITCH: Yeah, well. This job has some pretty nasty shit.

IQ: Yeah, seriously.

THERMITE: All right. IQ, is the bedroom clear?

IQ: Yes sir. All enemies have been eliminated, and my scan shows no electronics inside that room.

THERMITE: All right. MONTAGNE, IQ, move into this room with us. We'll set it up as our temporary base of operations.

TWITCH: You want me too?

THERMITE: Yes TWITCH. We'll have you come in to listen to our plans.

TWITCH: Then what?

THERMITE: Then you're going back up on the roof as lookout.

TWITCH: Man, fuck you!

(EVERYONE has gathered in the master bedroom)

IQ walks in first. She is shocked at the bodies of the now deceased terrorists. Both have a sizable hole in their heads, blood slowly dripping from the exit wound onto the floor board. The first one that was behind a deployable shield was slumped over the object. The other one was lying on the floor, face down. When IQ looked at the opposite wall, she couldn't take her eyes of the blood that had painted the once white room, cherry red.

IQ: Holy shit. It's even worse when you see the bodies.

MONTAGNE: Don't focus on them right now, focus on the mission.

IQ: I'm sorry. It's just new to me, that's all.

(THERMITE, THATCHER and TWITCH all enter the room)

(TWITCH is looking at the bodies)

TWITCH: No matter how many times I see shit like this, I can't get used to it.

THERMITE: I know. TWITCH, can you roll those guys over? See if they have any affiliations with any other well-known terrorist organizations.

TWITCH: Right away.

IQ: Why do you need to roll them over?

THATCHER: To see if they have any marks on their clothing, or even their bodies, that show their affiliation with other organizations.

TWITCH: There's nothing on these guys that shows any affiliation. However, both of them are wearing white masks. Could that be something?

THERMITE: Don't know. We'll have to keep looking at the other terrorists when we put them down to. For now, let's go over our plan. Alright, so, here's the plan. TWITCH, when we move from this room, I want you back on the roof, okay?

(TWITCH rolls her eyes, and sighs, talking sarcastically)

TWITCH: I would be overjoyed to do that for you.

(THERMITE understands her sarcasm)

THERMITE: Thanks. MONTAGNE, IQ, THATCHER. You guys and I will continue to clear all these rooms. First, we will hit the rest of the rooms on this floor. Once we are 100% sure that there are no more terrorists up here, we'll move on down to the ground floor. We'll clear that floor, then move to the basement. Once there, rinse and repeat. Understood.

EVERYONE: Roger.

THERMITE: Okay, move out.

(TWITCH moves to the roof, while everyone else follows their part of the plan.)

THERMITE: All right. IQ, check the other two rooms on this level for electronics.

IQ: Yes sir.

THERMITE: And cut the formal shit. In the field, I'm not your sir. I'm another agent.

IQ: Understood.

(THERMITE decides to send in his own drone this time. He explores the rest of the upper level. He discovers three terrorists in the room across from the door of the master bedroom. One of them is a suicider. Next, he checks the master bathroom. There is only one enemy located in the bathroom.)

IQ: There are no IEDs in the room next to us. However, there is an electronic device in the room across from the bedroom.

THERMITE: Yeah. I sent a drone in. It's a…

(THATCHER interrupts)

THATCHER: A fucking suicider.

THERMITE: Yeah. Let's take out the guy in the bathroom.

TWITCH: There's a window right behind the enemy in the bathroom. I can take care of him while you deal with the other room.

THERMITE: Good idea TWITCH. But remember, do it quietly.

TWITCH: No, I thought I would just blow a hole through the fucking side of the building.

THERMITE (sarcastically): No, TWITCH. I said quiet. Jesus, can't you listen.

TWITCH: Fuck you.

The team posts up as TWITCH takes care of the enemy located to their right. A couple of seconds go by, then you hear the sound of a body hit the floor, along with the clatter of a gun. A bullet rips through the wall right next to MONTAGNE's head.

MONTAGNE: Holy shit, TWITCH. You use a high enough caliber to kill the guy?

TWITCH: I think it was juuuuusssst right.

MONTAGNE: Fucking overkill.

THERMITE: Oaky, now that he's dead, we should move to the next room.

THATCHER: There's no enemies in the hallway?

THERMITE: I didn't find any. But they did put barricades covering both of the doors.

THATCHER: So, onto the next room.

THERMITE: Yeah. THATCHER, I want you to roll an EMP Grenade under the closest door. MONTAGNE will be next to you, and he'll roll a flash under the barricade two seconds later, that way the EMP will hit them, then the flash hits. The instance the flash pops, you two bust that barricade down and end the two closest to the back wall. Me and IQ will stack up on the other barricade. Once the flash goes, we'll bust through and take care of the guy against the hallway wall.

TWITCH: THERMITE, couldn't you just put a couple of holes through the wall. You wouldn't have to try and bust in then.

THERMITE: I thought about that, but just in case I missed any other terrorists in that room, I want to clear it, not just shoot through it.

TWITCH: All right then. It's your call, after all.

The team makes their way across the hallway, making sure to make as little noise as possible. Once they get to the other room, TATCHER and MONTAGNE immediately stack up on the closest barricade. THERMITE and IQ move over to their position.

THERMITE: MONTAGNE, you call it for this room.

MONTAGNE: All right. THATCHER, go.

(THATCHER rolls an EMP Grenade under the barricade. Two seconds later, MONTAGNE rolls a Flash Bang under the fortification)

(There is no sound as the EMP goes off, but you can hear the muffled pop of a flash bang)

MONTAGNE: Go, go, go.

(THATCHER and MONTAGNE bust down their barricade, while THERMITE and IQ bust theirs down. THATCHER quickly disposes of one of the terrorists with two quick shots. One to the chest, the next through his head. Crimson blood splatters the back wall. MONTAGNE takes care of the one next to THATCHER's. He manages to end him with a single shot to the head. Finally, THERMITE and IQ both put one bullet into their designated terrorist. IQ manages to shoot him where it hurts, but THERMITE ends his suffering with a shot to the heart.)

(Enemies eliminated: 6 Enemies remaining: 27)

THERMITE: THATCHER, you need to go back to the range buddy.

THATCHER: Kiss my ass. What about IQ?

MONTAGNE: Well, she shot him in the head.

THATCHER: Yeah, but weren't we trained to aim for the one resting on the shoulders, not the one hanging between someone's legs?

TWITCH: (over the radio) Hey, as long as it kills them. Good job IQ.

IQ (nervously): Thanks, but I didn't mean to aim so low.

THERMITE: Well, we got this room cleared.

(THERMITE looks at the three terrorists. The one MONTAGNE killed is slumped against the wall, his own blood dripping onto his now limp back. The suicider, THATCHER'S, was crumbled into a bloody pile next to the first one. His face mask had filled with blood, so it was hard to see if he was wearing mask. The last one had fallen onto a cement mixer two feet away from the doorway he breached. IQ walks towards the last terrorist, but stops when she sees the suiciders mask filled with blood, slowly leaking out from the bullet hole in the plastic. MONTAGNE looks over, and sees the same thing.)

MONTAGNE: Well…that's fucking disturbing. I've never seen that before.

(IQ feels sick to her stomach. THATCHER goes over and flips the body off the mixer.)

THATCHER: Well, would you look at that. Both these sons of bitchs have withe masks on. Do you think we should start calling them the KKK?

TWITCH: Really man? Really? That's fucking dark.

THERMITE: Plus, that doesn't work. These guys don't care about race, gender, or religion. They kill everyone. Let's just stick to calling them the "WHITE MASK".

THATCHER: Man, that's fucking boring. Whatever, though, it's your call.

THERMITE: Okay. Everyone, we're meeting back at the master bedroom. I want to give H.Q. an update on our mission.

TWITCH: Does that include me?

THERMITE: Sorry, TWITCH, not this time.

(EVERYONE but TWITCH enters the bedroom.)

THERMITE: H.Q., this is THERMITE, you read?

H.Q.: This is H.Q., go ahead THERMITE.

THERMITE: We've cleared the top floor of the house, and we managed to eliminate 6 hostiles. There isn't any sign or symbol that connects them to other terrorist organizations.

MONTAGNE: But…

(THERMITE holds up his hand for silence)

THERMITE: However, we have noticed that all the hostiles seem to be wearing some form of white, clay mask. Therefore, we have decided that this is a new terrorist group we should refer to as the "WHITE MASK".

H.Q.: All right. I'll have the I.U. cross reference that name, and any visual properties, with other known terrorist organizations. Carry on with your mission.

THERMITE: Roger that. THERMITE out.

THATCHER: WHITE MASK?

MONTAGNE: Hey, I actually kind of like the name.

IQ: Me too.

THATCHER: Fuck that. You guys are so simple.

THERMITE: Hey it works to describe them.

THATCHER: TWITCH, what do you think about the name?

TWITCH: It works. Just deal with it.

THATCHER: Damn. I can't win with you guys.

THERMITE: Not really. Okay, now it's time to push down to the ground floor. TWITCH, update.

TWITCH: No enemies right at this…wait. I've spotted two, no, three enemies outside near the front of the house. They're standing near the street. What should I do?

THERMITE: MONTAGNE, THATCHER, get up there right now.

MONTAGNE: Why?

THERMITE: I want you up there as a form of cover for TWITCH and THATCHER.

MONTAGNE: Roger that.

(MONTAGNE and THATCHER move to the roof.)

THERMITE: TWITCH, are they moving, or are they standing still?

TWITCH: One of them seems to be looking around, maybe for his pals. But the other two are just standing around. You think they might be waiting for some of their friends from inside?

(Enemies eliminated: 6 Enemies remaining: 27)

THERMITE: They might be. I have a drone that's still running in the house. Give me a second, I'll check and see if there are any enemies moving to the front of the house.

(THERMITE re-activates his drone to check on the front of the house.)

THERMITE: Hey, MONTAGNE, THATCHER, while I do this, go check the sides of the house and see if anyone's coming around to the front.

THATCHER: Right away.

(THERMITE indicates the window in the bedroom facing the backyard.)

THERMITE: IQ, check out that window, and see if you can find any hostiles out there.

IQ: Can do.

THERMITE: All right. My drones at the front. I don't see any hostiles near the front of the house. Give me a second, I'll check out the connecting rooms. IQ, see any hostiles?

IQ: No. There are no hostiles in the backyard. I even did a scan for electronics, and it came up with nothing.

(THERMITE sends his drone to check the other nearby rooms. There are hostiles in both rooms, but none of them seem to be waiting for their pals outside.)

THERMITE (to self): That's fuckin weird. Why are they just standing there? (through the mic) All right. TWITCH, there are no hostiles waiting for them near the front entrance. You are good to eliminate them.

TIWTCH: Roger. You still want it silent?

THERMITE: Yeah, keep it quiet.

TWITCH: Roger that.

(TWITCH and THATCHER attach silencers to their primary weapons, while MONTAGNE stands and prepares his shield for full-body mode.)

TWITCH: All right. You ready THATCHER?

THATCHER: Yea.

(MONTAGNE walks with his full-body shield to the edge of the house. Luckily, the hostiles have not spotted him. TWITCH and THATCHER follow right behind MONTAGNE. They both hide behind the shield and peek around it at their targets.)

THATCHER: So, am I getting the one that's moving closer?

TWITCH: Yeah. I can take care of the ones farther away.

MONTAGNE: On my cue?

THATCHER: Sure, why not.

MONTAGNE: All right. 3…2…1…Fire.

(THATCHER sends a three-round burst at the closest hostile. One bullet enters into his chest cavity with a solid crunching sound, the second hitting his neck, and the final bullet entering his skull. TWITCH manages to put her targets down with one bullet each. The target to her left drops first, then the next one drops. Both of them have a reasonable size hole in their heads. Both hit the ground around the same times, with a solid *thump*.)

MONTAGNE: Well, that was easy.

TWITCH: Yeah, for you.

(Eliminated: 9 Remaining: 24)

THATCHER: THERMITE, the hostiles are down.

THERMITE: All right, good work. MONTAGNE, THATCHER, back to the bedroom.

THATCHER: Copy that. (to MONTAGNE) Let's get moving.

TWITCH: Yeah, get goin…Ohh shit! One more hostile located outside. He's spotted the bodies.

(TWITCH raises her 417 as quickly as she can, and takes aim. She sends two bullets towards the hostile. Both hit their mark, one in his stomach, the other in his chest, but not before he manages to squeeze the trigger on his gun. The hostile's gun was not silenced, so his shot was heard by everyone in the house.

THATCHER: Ooo, fuck! That's not good.

THERMITE: What the fuck just happened? Report.

TWITCH: Everyone up here is fine THERMITE, but there was a hostile hiding around the corner outside. He saw the bodies, and I managed to shoot him, but not before he pulled the trigger on his gun. I'm sorry.

THERMITE: (to self) Motherfucker!

(IQ turns in astonishment.)

THERMITE: TWITCH, it's not your fault. You did what you had to do. Everyone, get to the APC out back. That includes you TWITCH.

EVERYONE: Right away.

(Eliminated: 10 Remaining: 23)

(EVERYONE manages to get to the parked APC safely.)

THERMITE: All right. So, after that, we have to assume that the entire house suspects us being here, meaning they will be on high alert. They might send out patrols now, and, they are probably staking up on fortifications.

THATCHER: So, do we have to keep the silencers on?

THERMITE: No. Take them off.

IQ: The secondary's as well?

THERMITE: Yeah. We won't need them anymore.

(THERMITE looks over to TWITCH who is looking down at her feet.)

THERMITE: Hey, TWITCH.

(TWITCH looks up towards THERMITE.)

THERMITE: I already told you, it wasn't your fault. There is nothing you could've done differently. It's all right.

TWITCH: But what about the after action report?

THERMITE: H.Q. will understand. Don't worry about it. Now, change of plans. We are still going to move down the house. However, I say we should move outside, and re-enter on the ground floor. What do you guys think?

(THATCHER and MONTAGNE are peeking around the APC for hostiles.)

MONTAGNE: Sounds good to me.

THATCHER: Yeah. Sounds like it would work.

TWITCH: Would we still send in drones?

THERMITE: No. We'll take it as we go.

IQ: But what about electronics?

THERMITE: You'll just have to be constantly scanning for them while we are on the move.

IQ: All right. That plan works for me.

THERMITE: Okay. Everyone ready?

(THERMITE looks around at each squad member. As he does, they nod to him to let him know they are ready.)

THERMITE: Awesome. Then let's move out.

(The squad approaches a barricaded door near the backyard.)

THERMITE: IQ, what do we have?

IQ: There are two moving targets on the other side of this barricade, along with some IEDs sitting on an elevated position about 27 meters ahead of us.

THERMITE: All right. I'm going to put a breaching charge on the door, and we'll be behind MONTAGNE, okay?

MONTAGNE: That's what I'm here for.

THERMITE: IQ, the instance one of those suiciders gets on the other side of the barricade, tell me. I'll blow it, and that should take care of him. Then, we only have to deal with the one suicider, and however many guys are left in that room. Got that?

IQ: Got it.

(THERMITE sets a charge on the barricade, then the team moves back about 10 meters. EVERYONE is constantly watching the barricade. The team prepares to enter the house again.)

IQ: All right, here he comes. THERMITE, you ready?

(THERMITE gives her a thumbs up to show that he is ready for her call.)

IQ: 3…2…1…Now!

(THERMITE clicks the detonator for the C4, and the barricade splinters apart from the explosion.)

IQ: Yeah, we fucking got him. Oops, sorry.

(The team quickly enters after the explosion, and they kill the second suicider. They spot two more hostiles in the exact same room. THERMITE pulls the trigger on his gun and lets five bullets erupt from the barrel, and then enters a hostiles body with five bone shattering snaps. THATCHER quickly peeks around MONTAGNES shield and spots the second guy. He lets loose with three bullets, each one entering the hostiles skull, painting the wall behind him red, with a few chunks of brain splattered on the wall.)

THERMITE: Wow. Now that, (he points towards the chunks) is fucking disgusting.

THATCHER: Damn straight.

(Eliminated: 14 Remaining: 19)

THERMITE: Okay, onto the next room.

(The team goes through the ground floor, clearing each room completely. There were nine more hostiles on the ground floor, but RAINBOW took care of them very quickly.)

(Eliminated: 23 Remaining: 10)

TWITCH: So, you think the other ten guys are just sitting in the basement?

THATCHER: Probably hiding like the pussies they are.

THERMITE: I don't know. When H.Q. showed us the schematics of the building, the basement didn't look big enough to hold ten people.

MONTAGNE: What about the garage?

IQ: Some could be hiding in there.

THERMITE: Could be. Well, let's just keep moving.

(The squad moves downstairs with MONTAGNE on point, careful to make sure no one sneaks up behind them. When MONTAGNE reaches the bottom of the stairs, he is rushed by a hostile. The enemy tries to beat MONTAGNE with the butt of his gun, but it bounces of his shield. MONTAGNE then returns the gesture, slamming his shield into the hostiles head. There is a very audible crunch, as the hostiles head caves in, and he crumbles to the floor, dead.)

THATCHER: That sounded fucking nasty.

(All of a sudden, there is a loud popping sound, and MONTAGNE, THATCHER, and THERMITE are blinded by a bright light.)

(THERMITE rubs his eyes.)

THERMITE: Fucking flash bang! TWITCH, IQ, get down here and cover us.

(The two run down the steps and see six hostiles approaching the three blind men. TWITCH takes the ones farthest away, while IQ manages to kill the three closest to her and TWITCH. After eliminating the hostiles surrounding the men, they clear the room, and the adjacent room of any hostiles.)

TWITCH: Clear!

IQ: Clear over here!

(They meet up back with the others, who are still trying to recover their sight. TWITCH and IQ decide to celebrate their tiny solo operation with a high five.)

TWITCH: Girl power.

IQ: Fuck yeah.

(By then, the others had regained their sight.)

THERMITE: You guys said all clear, right?

IQ: Yeah, it's all clear.

(Eliminated: 30 Remaining: 3)

MONTAGNE: If my counting is correct, we only have three hostiles left, right?

THATCHER: Yeah.

THERMITE: All right. That must mean they're in the garage then. Let's move there now.

(The team moves to the garage, where they hear movement from the other side. THERMITE decides to put a TH3 charge on one of the walls, and stacks up with TWITCH, while THATCHER, IQ, and MONTAGNE decide to bust through a barricade parallel to THERMITE.)

THERMITE: 3…2…1…GO!

(THERMITE detonates the TH3 charge, and blasts a giant hole through the wall, while the others bust down the barricade and storm the room. TWITCH puts down a hostile located near the starboard side of a sail boat in the garage, while THATCHER puts down another hostile sitting near a work bench.)

MONTAGNE: All right, good job everyone!

TWITCH: Yeah. Job well done.

(THERMITE, who is talking with the others stops, and thinks.)

THERMITE: Guys, wait!

THATCHER: What?

THERMITE: We just killed two hostiles in the garage, right?

THATCHER: Yeah. So what?

THERMITE: If my math is correct, there's…

(Right then, a gunshot rips through the air. Suddenly, THERMITE hits the deck, a hole punched through the right side of his chest. TWITCH quickly drops her gun, and kneels next to THERMITE, cradling his head. A mysterious figure approaches the squad. THATCHER, IQ, and MONTAGNE all point their guns at the cloaked figure.)

FIGURE: …one more hostile left. That…. would be me.

(By now, MONTAGEN and THATCERH are just about to pull the trigger on their guns. Suddenly, TWITCH notices something about the mysterious figure.)

IQ: Guys, wait!

(THATCHER and MONTANGE look at her with shocked faces, except you can't really see THATCHER's face.)

MONTAGNE: Wait?! Why fucking wait! He just shot a member of our squad.

IQ: His voice, it sounds familiar.

(H.Q. had been listening the instance their vitals detector had said something went wrong with THERMITE.)

H.Q.: Yeah, it's Mark. The old head of the ATM. RAINBOW, we want him alive for questioning.

THATHCER: WHAT!? Bullshit. He shot a member of RAINBOW, we should do the same to him.

H.Q.: THATCHER, you are not to harm him. I repeat, do not harm him, bring him in for interrogation.

Mark: You heard your boss. Take me in.

TWITCH: You're going to regret this you son-of-a-bitch!

Mark: No, I won't.

(TWITCH watches as MONTAGNE and THATCHER escort Mark to the APC out back. Then, she turns her attention back to the seriously injured THERMITE.)

TWITCH: Hey big guy, stick with me. We can't lose you. We lost some last time, we can't lose another. IQ, contact H.Q., have them send in a chopper to pick us up and get us to the hospital as soon as possible.

IQ: Already did. You stay with him, I'm going back to base with THATCHER and MONTAGNE and make sure Mark doesn't cause any trouble.

TWITCH: All right.

(IQ lays a hand on TWITCH's shoulder for comfort.)

IQ: Don't worry, he'll be fine, I just know it. Especially with you beside him.

TWITCH: Thanks for the encouragement IQ.

IQ: No problem. That's what we're here for right? To watch each other's backs.

(IQ then radios to THATCHER for him to hold the APC. She quickly leaves to get to the APC.)

(The next day, we see THERMITE laying in a hospital bed. He has just regained consciousness. He looks over to his right, and sees that TWITCH is sitting right next to him, with her head against the bed. He notices that she is snoring very lightly, and he smiles to himself. He quietly slides off the left side of the bed, and makes sure not to wake TWITCH. He stands up, feeling really stiff, and notices a couple of things. First, is that his chest hurts like a bitch. He looks down and sees a bandage wrapped around his whole body. He wonders why it's there, and then remembers that he was shot yesterday. Next, he notices that he is in ordinary clothes, and so is TWITCH. Although it seems weird to be wearing normal clothes, it feels really nice. After stretching a bit, THERMITE decides to go and see how the rest of RAINBOW is doing, seeing as how the hospital RAINBOW goes to is connected to their base of operations. Before he leaves, he decides to take his loose blanket and wrap it around TWITCH, who clings to the blanket very tightly, mumbling something in her sleep. THERMITE walks out of the door to his hospital room, and walks down the hall, down the stairs, and right into the exercise room for RAINBOW. He sees BLACKBEARD on the bench, as usual, GLAZ on the climbing wall, MONTAGNE curling, and ASH on the treadmill. THERMITE stops near the water fountain, just watching what everyone else is doing. MONTAGNE then turns around and sees THERMITE standing there.)

MONTAGNE: THERMITE, what the hell are you doing out of bed?

THERMITE: Just walking around.

(ASH stops running, and GLAZ hops down from the top of the wall.)

ASH: THERMITE, what the fuck? You shouldn't be wandering around. You were hit pretty hard yesterday.

THERMITE: I swear, I'm fine, really.

GLAZ: Are you really? Well then, you want to go a round in the ring?

(GLAZ indicates the boxing ring behind him.)

THERMITE: Sure, why not.

GLAZ: I was joking. No, what you need is another round of lying in bed. Seriously, you got fucked up yesterday.

THERMITE: I told you, I'm fine.

(Just then IQ walks into the room from the hospital door.)

IQ: THERMITE, there you are. I was going to visit you in the infirmary, but when I went there you were gone. You probably should head back to bed, though.

THERMITE: For the last time you guys, I'm perfectly fine. I can stand up on my own, I can move my arms.

(He moves both his arms in a circular motion. However, when he moves his right shoulder, his face contorts in pain, something everyone in the room sees.)

MONTAGNE: See, you're not fine. Now go back to bed.

THERMITE: I'm not going to.

(IQ looks behind her.)

IQ: Well, you might be forced to.

THERMITE: Why?

IQ: Your girlfriend's coming down the stairs, and she doesn't seem too happy right now.

THERMITE: My girlfriend?

(Just then, TWITCH storms down the stairs, looking like she could rip off even BLACKBEARD's beard.)

TWITCH: WHERE THE FUCK…

(TWITCH sees THERMITE standing in the middle of the exercise room, and storms up to him.)

TWITCH: What the hell are you doing out of bed!?

THERMITE: TWITCH, I'm fine. Really, I am.

TWITCH: That is such bullshit. You took a bullet through your fucking chest. How could you be fine after one day?!

THERMITE: I don't really know, but I am perfectly fine. I haven't collapsed yet, have I?

TWITCH: You fucking idiot.

(Then, TWITCH did something THERMITE was not expecting. She reached out, grabbed his shirt collar, pulled him close to her….and kissed him. TWITCH had both eyes closed, but THERMITE's eyes were wide with shock. After a second though, he closed his as well. After a couple seconds, they broke apart, and THERMITE just stared at TWITCH with amazement.)

BLACKBEARD: Well, it's about damn time you two got together.

THERMITE: What?!

GLAZ: Fuck yeah it is. Everyone saw you two constantly flirting with each other. We just wanted you two to get together. Took you long enough, too.

IQ: Yeah. TWITCH was talking to me about that over the radio last night.

(TWITCH looks at IQ with worry in her eyes.)

TWITCH: Wait, what?

IQ: Yeah last night, while you were flying with him to the hospital, you were talking to me over the radio about how much you wanted him to just see that you liked him, and how much you wanted him to ask you out, and bla, bla, bla. It was really cute, actually.

(TWITCH looks down, completely embarrassed. THERMITE, still standing next to TWITCH, grabs her, pulls her into a tight embrace, and gives her a quick kiss on the lips. TWITCH looks at THERMITE in astonishment.)

THERMITE: Hey, don't worry. I'll treat you to a great dinner later today, I promise. But right now, I want to go talk to H.Q.

TWITCH: About what?

THERMITE: About our little visitor.

(THERMITE then leaves the exercise room.)

IQ: Why does THERMITE want to talk to Mark.

GLAZ: He probably wants to do the interrogation.

IQ: But why?

MONTAGNE: That is something we may never know. However, I know that when he was working in the police academy, some serious shit happened to him. Maybe Mark's connected to that, and he wants to see him in pain.

TWITCH: He never told me anything about what happened to him in his early police years.

GLAZ: Yeah, me neither. Do you know what happened exactly?

MONTAGNE: You might need to ask him personally. All I know is that he worked for this ATM a while ago, while Mark was still in charge. Might have something to do…

(THERMITE finds his way to H.Q.'s office. He knocks on the door four times before he enters. H.Q. is sitting at her desk, typing on her computer. She looks up at THERMITE, then holds up her finger to indicate it won't take much longer for her to finish. THERMITE looks at the chair opposite H.Q., but decides he can tough it out and stand.)

H.Q.: Finished. What do you need THERMITE?

THERMITE: I want to talk to you about our little visitor that we picked up yesterday.

H.Q.: You want to take care of the interrogation?

THERMITE: If I could, yes.

H.Q.: I understand that Mark caused you to lose a lot of fellow squad members when you were part of this ATM, and that he leaked info about your mission on that day.

THERMITE: Ma'am, it wasn't just one squad. The next mission, I was put with another group, and they were murdered too. After that, I quit working with the ATM, and that's when you guys picked me up.

H.Q.: I see. So this interrogation with Mark is something, not just business. Am I correct?

THERMITE: That is correct, sir.

(While THERMITE is talking to H.Q., MONTAGNE is telling everyone the same story.)

GLAZ: Dude, that's really fucked up.

TWITCH: Oh my God. That's terrible.

MONTAGNE: Thank god you got with him just now.

TWITCH: What do you mean?

GLAZ: Well, now that he has a girlfriend, you, it might take his mind off all that happened to him.

BLACKBEARD: Seriously fucked up.

(EVERYONE is astonished that the former Navy Seal, who has probably seen his share of disturbing things, is agreeing about what THERMITE has gone through.)

(BACK to H.Q. and THEMRITE.)

THERMITE: However, I will not let my personal feelings get in the way of business.

H.Q.: That's not what I'm worried about. What I'm worried about is the fact that Mark recognized you, and so if you go in there, he will bring your past life into that room. Are you sure you can handle that?

THERMITE: Of course, ma'am. I've been specially trained to keep that stuff locked away.

H.Q.: All right then, if you want to do the interrogation, go ahead.

THERMITE: Thank you, sir.

H.Q.: And remember, you weren't allowed to lay a hand on him when he was being transported here.

THERMITE: Yes sir!

H.Q.: He's in room #2. Be there at 18:00. Now, I suggest you get changed. You have a dinner date to go to, right?

THERMITE: Yes ma'am. Thank you.

(THERMITE salutes, then walks out of the office.)

H.Q.: (while the door is closing) And get some more rest, too.

(THERMITE smiles to himself as he walks to his personal locker. When he opens it, two pictures of his old squad members greet him.)

THERMITE: Don't worry you guys. We got that fucker. We'll make him pay, later.

(TWITCH sneaks up behind THERMITE, and hugs him.)

TWITCH: I'm sorry.

THERMITE: For what?

TWITCH: MONTAGNE told us about what happened to you while you were working with the ATMs.

(TWITCH looks over at the photos in his locker.)

TWITCH: Are those your old squad members?

THERMITE: Yeah.

TWITCH: You look happy.

THERMITE: They were really awesome people.

(TWITCH looks over, and sees that there is a single tear rolling down THERMITE's face.)

TWITCH: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you remember.

(THERMITE wipes his eyes with the back of his hand.)

THERMITE: It's alright. It's good to remember, right?

(TWITCH starts to walk away to her own locker, but THERMITE grabs her hand, and pulls her into a tight embrace. TWITCH returns the embrace.)

THERMITE: I promise; I will never let you go. I'll always be watching out for you.

TWITCH: The same goes for me to you. I'll make sure that never happens to you again.

(Another locker closes farther down the hall.)

THATCHER: Don't worry. We'll make sure no one dies.

GLAZ: Yeah, for sure.

TWITCH: Dammit, you guys. We were having a moment here.

GLAZ: Don't worry, you'll get many more with THERMITE. I hear he's pretty destructive against a wall. (innuendo)

(TWITCH looks away from THERMITE, embarrassed. THERMITE looks at GLAZ, and GLAZ looks back. THERMITE makes sure that GLAZ can see his middle finger sticking up towards him.)

THERMITE: Fuck you GLAZ.

THATCHER: Hey, he's not wrong. We'll leave you guys to your thing. Have a good night you two.

GLAZ: Don't stay up to late kids.

TWITCH: Get out of here!

THERMITE: (smiling) Good night you guys.

(THATCHER and GLAZ leave the base, heading home for the night.)

THERMITE: (looking at TWITCH) So, where do you want to eat? I hear the cafeteria has some kick ass spaghetti and meatballs?

TWITCH: Really?

THERMITE: What? Fine, I guess we can go wherever you want.

TWITCH: Yay! I know the perfect place!

(TWITCH drags THERMITE out of the base, and around the area. They finally stop right outside of a very fancy restaurant.)

THERMITE: Wow. Going all out, aren't we?

TWITCH: Yeah, of course. Come on.

(After the dinner, THERMITE and TWITCH head back to the base. It is 17:50.)

THERMITE: Shit, I have to go.

TWITCH: To the interrogation?

THERMITE: Yeah. You going home?

TWITCH: I'll stick around. I want to go home with you tonight.

THERMITE: (to himself) Shit, she's had too much to drink. She's kind of a light weight. She did finish a bottle and a half of wine on her own, though. (to TWITCH) Fine, I guess you can sleep at my place tonight, but right now, I need you to come with me to the room. You can stay with H.Q. in the listening box, okay.

TWITCH: Okay.

(THERMITE and TWITCH both head to the interrogation rooms. THERMITE drops TWITCH off in the booth, then he enters the interrogation room.)

H.Q.: (in listening booth with TWITCH) How much have you had to drink tonight TWITCH?

TWITCH: I only had a half a bottle of wine. When THERMITE went out for a bit, I gave the rest too other customers.

H.Q.: So, THERMITE had half a bottle as well?

TWITCH: More like a fourth of the bottle.

H.Q.: Okay. So, how was the date?

TWITCH: It was really nice.

H.Q.: You going back to his place tonight?

TWITCH: Maybe, why?

H.Q.: Just wondering. (into the mic) All right THERMITE, we'll bring in Mark.

(THERMITE gives a thumbs up to the single sided window to indicate that he is ready to start.)

H.Q.: Guys, bring him in.

(Two heavily armed guards bring Mark into the room through another door opposite of THERMITE. They take Mark to the table, sit him down in the steel chair, and lock his hand cuffs to the table.)

Mark: So, you guys just going to leave me here with…. THERMITE! Good to see you old friend. How are the new squad members? They good? Are they all still alive?

THERMITE: Cut the small talk, Mark. You know why you're here, and you know why I'm here. You're going to answer my questions without any hesitation and without any distractions. If this goes well, you and me can be out of here in about, oh, 20 minutes. However, if you decide to be a smart ass about everything, it's going to take a long time to get both of us out of here. So, let's start. First question. Why are you working with the WHITE MASKS?

Mark: Why, you ask? Well, to tell you the truth, they just had more potential, and they promised a better future for America.

THERMITE: You and I both know that's bullshit. Now, tell me why you were really working for them, or you might regret speaking like that again in front of me.

Mark: Fine, then. The truth. The truth is, this Nation is fucked, and I just wanted to see it get fucked harder. I wanted to see this nation fall apart, to rip it-self apart and eat itself alive. I want to end this nation so that something new can be reborn from it.

THERMITE: What group does your terrorist group attack?

Mark: We attack whoever the fuck we feel like attacking, no matter gender, race, or religious affiliation. We want to give everyone an equal opportunity. Just like your old friends in the ATM.

THERMITE: How many active members are in the WHITE MASK?

Mark: Oh, there's a lot of us. There are some of us in this room right now. There are some of us in your schools, your homes, your political parties. We are everywhere, always watching you, and always listening to you.

(At this statement, H.Q. and TWITCH become a little unnerved in the booth, along with the guards in the booth. THERMITE approaches the table, and lays both his hands palm down on the cold, hard, steel table.)

THERMITE: Very fucking funny Mark. You might have scared them; (he points towards the booth) but you're not fooling me. What's the location of the WHITE MASKS main base?

Mark: Hahahahaha. We don't have a base, we don't have a commander, we don't have shit! We just decide, one day, that we want to kill some people, then we do it.

(THERMITE slams his hands down on the table, startling the people in the booth.)

THERMITE: YOU CAN'T FUCKING LIE TO ME!

(In the listening booth.)

TWITCH: You think we should bring him out?

H.Q.: No.

GUARD #1: I don't know. He might get pretty violent.

H.Q.: But he is right. There is no way that the WHITE MASK could have been coordinated enough to attack the ATM multiple times without any sort of leader, or base of operations.

GUARD #2: But, if Mark was the head of this ATM, doesn't that mean that HE'S the leader?

(TWITCH's eyes widen in understanding.)

TWITCH: No…

(Both the guards look at her in wonder, but H.Q. just looks forward with a slight smile.)

TWITCH: …because it wasn't just our ATM that got hit multiple times. It was other ATMs as well.

GUARD #1: So, does that mean that all the commanders of the separate ATMs are traitors?

H.Q.: Not exactly. It doesn't have to be the H.Q. It could be anyone with knowledge of the current mission, whether that means the I.U., the H.Q., or even the Units out in the field.

GUARD #2: That's fucked up.

H.Q.: Yes, it is.

(EVERYONE looks back into the interrogation room.)

THERMITE: There are other ATMs around the world that have noticed a pattern in their mission.

Mark: And that is...?

THERMITE: That none of their Field Units have seen a single terrorist when they are out looking, and the fact that it's been months since their last successful mission. So, there is no way you don't have a higher up. So, I'll give you a choice. Tell me where, or even who, your commander is, or you lose a couple of teeth.

Mark: You heard the H.Q. over the radio. You can't lay a finger on me.

THERMITE: That is true, however… (THERMITE walks behind Mark and shoves his face into the metal table with all his force. THERMITE then grabs Mark's hair, and pulls his head back so that they are looking at each other. THERMITE notices that Mark is now missing a lot of his front teeth.) she said that while we were transporting you. She never said I couldn't touch you once we were in the interrogation room.

H.Q.: (over the mic) THERMITE, ease up.

THERMITE: Sorry H.Q.

Mark: Hehe. Fucking whipped!

THERMITE: Don't test me motherfucker! Now, answer the question, or I'm going to start breaking bones next.

Mark: Your too much of a pussy to do that!

(Mark spits blood on THERMITE, and then THERMITE does something weird. He takes his chair, and shoves it under the door he entered from. Then, he takes Mark's chair, and does the same to the door Mark entered from.)

H.Q.: (over the mic) THERMITE, what the fuck are you doing?

(THERMITE then grabs out his Combat Knife, which is about the size of his hand.)

THERMITE: You think I'm fucking with you now Mark?!

(THERMITE grabs Mark's left hand, and puts it in front of himself.)

THERMITE: So, which finger should I get rid of first, hm? How about…the ring finger.

Mark: You wouldn't dare. H.Q. isn't going to let you do that to me.

(THERMITE then forces Mark to only extend his ring finger, and puts his knife against his skin.)

H.Q.: THERMITE, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING! (to the guard) Get those doors open, we have to stop him.

TWITCH: (on the mic) THERMITE, babe, please don't do this! PLEASE!

Mark: Oohh, so you have a lady friend, do you?

THERMITE: Sorry to spoil your fun, but you are never getting out of here.

(THERMITE can hear the guards trying to bust down the doors he blocked with the chairs. When THERMITE looks back at Mark, he glances at his neck, and notices a little bit of a tattoo. THERMITE quickly takes the knife away from Mark's finger, and instead, cuts the front of his shirt. What he sees is a shocking sight. At that point the guards kick open the doors, but THERMITE exits through the door heading to the booth. TWITCH runs over and hugs THERMITE tightly.)

TWITCH: Please, don't ever do that again. Please!

(TWITCH has started to cry. THERMITE wraps his arms around her and embraces her tightly.)

THERMITE: Don't worry. That'll never happen again, I promise.

(He looks to H.Q., and smiles.)

H.Q.: What the hell where you doing in there. You could have…

(H.Q. notices THERMITE smiling at her.)

H.Q.: What are you smiling at? What you did in there was completely out of order and out of our jurisdiction. In fact, I might have to release you for that little show.

(THERMITE is still smiling broadly.)

THERMITE: I know who the WHITE MASKS are working with.

(H.Q. looks at him in surprise.)

H.Q.: What?

(THERMITE points at Mark, who is still standing without his shirt.)

THERMITE: The ink on his chest. I recognize it from some of my other work.

H.Q.: Okay, then we can get somewhere with it. So, who are they working with?

(THERMITE rubs the back of his head nervously, looking away from H.Q. and TWITCH, who is still holding him.)

H.Q.: What? Tell us who it is that is working with WHITE MASKS.

THERMITE: I'm sorry ma'am, but that information is classified.

TWITCH: What?

H.Q.: What!? How can someth…

(THERMITE holds up his hand to stop her from saying anything else.)

THERMITE: However, I can make a quick call, and see if he'll allow me to share information on this group. Give me a second.

(THERMITE exits the room, with TWITCH and H.Q. looking after him in bewilderment.)

H.Q.: What the hell? We're RAINBOW, and there's apparently something too top secret for us?

(H.Q. looks at TWITCH, who just shrugs and shakes her head. After three minutes, THERMITE enters back into the booth.)

THERMITE: So, I talked to an old friend, and he said I couldn't tell you anything.

H.Q.: BULLSHIT!

THERMITE: However, he said he would come around and talk with you personally.

H.Q.: When can he talk to me?

THERMITE: He'll meet you and me here in about one hour. Is that oaky with you?

H.Q.: Yeah, that'll work.

TWITCH: What about me?

THERMITE: Sorry, but this is something different than RAINBOW business. I could take you to my place, and H.Q. could meet with HIM on her own.

H.Q.: No, I want you around, seeing as how you're connected to "HIM".

THERMITE: Okay. (to TWITCH) I'm sorry…

(TWITCH puts her index finger over his lips to stop him.)

TWITCH: It's okay. I have my duffel bag. You can drop me off at your place, and I'll just crash with you tonight.

THERMITE: But, I won't be back until later.

TWITCH: Don't worry. I can wait. I have a lot more patience than you. I'll meet you outside near your car, okay?

(Without even waiting for an answer, TWITCH walked out to the locker bay to grab her duffel bag. THERMITE quickly looks to H.Q. for help, but she just shrugs, shakes her head, and indicates that he should probably follow her. THERMITE walks outside to find TWITCH waiting by his car, and when she sees him, she smiles and waves. THERMITE waves back, then quickly walks over to his car and unlocks it. THERMITE drives to his house and walks TWITCH to the door.)

THERMITE: All right. There's a shower on the ground floor if you want to use it. It's just at the end of the hall on the left. There's soap and shampoo if you need it. The kitchen is to the left of the front door, if you want to make yourself something to eat, and…What?

(TWITCH is staring at him, smirking. She gives him a quick kiss before entering the house.)

TWITCH: Just, get back as soon as you can, okay?

THERMITE: Of course. See you later.

TWITCH: Bye.

(TWITCH closes the door behind her as THERMITE walks back to his car. He starts the car up, and gets back to the base with 10 minutes left until he has to meet HIM. H.Q. approaches THERMITE as he's waiting by the front entrance to the base.)

H.Q.: So, you can't just give me a little detail about "HIM"?

THERMITE: Sorry ma'am, but that is classified intel.

H.Q.: Damn. Whoever taught you to hold information must have taught you well.

THERMITE: Are you kidding? I taught myself.

H.Q.: Bullshit.

THERMITE: Seriously. After I turned ten years old, I learned that the best way to not get in trouble for anything was by not saying a damn thing. So, I learned to sew my own mouth shut. Not literally, though. Ah, here HE is.


	2. RAINBOW HAS COME CHAPTER 2 UPDATE

**RAINBOW HAS COME story update.**

 **Hey everyone. So, I know I haven't posted Chapter 2 yet, and a lot of people are wanting me to post it. However, as of the beginning of August 2016, I have become a College Student. And for those of you who know what college is like, you know that the first year takes up a lot of time. Really fucking ironic, considering I have the time to type this really quick report. Anyway, I just want to apologize ahead of time if I don't manage to get Chapter 2 out this year. All of my free time is going into writing another chapter. Again, really ironic. Oh, and last thing. I might be taking down RAINBOW HAS COME Chapter 1 due to me discovering more typos, and I absolutely hate typos. I know that if something isn't typed in just the right way, it can set a lot of people off from the story. I will say this, though. When I take the story down, it may just be coming back, along with Chapter 2. No promises, though. Anyway, thanks again for understanding my struggle, and why I can't post very often.**


End file.
